Emma
Emma '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emma has a skill level of about 260-270 and she plays with Rin or Julie. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players, with a level of 28 (the 2nd worst player), and her team and consists of her, Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Emma '''plays in every Baseball team from Elisa to Misaki. In Boxing, her skill level is good: 640. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is around 315. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class and plays on a team with Oscar and Alex. Her skill is 1125. In Table Tennis, her skill level is 585, and she plays with a hotel slipper instead of a paddle, along with Ian, Chika, and Steve. However, she will use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. Emma is also a PRO at Cycling, coming 22nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Emma is a Master Mii. Trivia *'Emma' was listed on TVTropes, along with Stéphanie, under the trope "Dark Skinned Blond". *In Boxing, Emma has the lowest level off all female CPU Miis that appear in this sport. *In Baseball, '''Emma '''is the catcher two times, more than any other CPU Mii. She is the catcher from the teams of Elisa and Luca *Emma is not a Pro in any sport, with Basketball and Cycling being the only two exclusions to this. *Her Japanese name is Ema, its the same as her English name, but with only one M *In Wii Music, her name is Linda. *Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Rinda. *You earn her badge for making 250 edits on Female Miis articles, But on the My Miis wikia, you can earn her badge for adding 5 pictures to articles. Gallery EmmaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Emma, as seen in the portrait 2- Emma's Team.jpg|Emma's Baseball Team 3181622906 3483e8f84e.jpg|Emma in Boxing 2018-02-07 (42).png|Emma in Baseball (Batter) with Tatsuaki (Catcher) 2018-02-09 (59).png 2018-02-09 (31).png 20180210_071659.jpg|Emma in Swordplay Duel 20180211_072352.jpg|Emma and her teammates Alex and Oscar in Basketball 2018-03-02 (6).png|Emma playing Swordplay at High Noon IMG_0057.JPG|Emma in Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (41).png|Emma in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-04-04 (5).png|Emma doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis 15318723418011810176274.jpg|Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319552918891092016835.jpg Badge-8-6.png|Emma's Badge EmmaDACot.JPG Emma-0.jpg Emma.jpg Emma's Head.png 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Emma as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-24 (13).png|Emma in Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.02.18_PM.png|Emma in purple armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-08-16 (67).png|Emma in Cycling 2018-09-15 (16).png 2018-09-08 (10).png Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's who love dark blue Category:Pro Category:Mii's who use hotel slipper Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:4 Letters Category:American Miis Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Basketball Pros Category:Unknown Nationality